Something Sexy About the Rain
by SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: Until that very moment she had never even considered such a thing, but now, she couldn't deny the obvious.


**Disclaimer: Characters and other recognizable things in this story belong to their respective copyright holders. The only things that I own are the original characters and plot of this story. I am making no money from writing this fan work. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **OMG! I swear this is the lamest thing I've ever written... well, not quite. But it was supposed to be _much shorter_ and not as... sexual-esque. Oh well, maybe it doesn't suck as much as I think it does...? You guys will let me know, right...? _Oh, please let me know!_

**Pairing**: [TYL!Yamamoto Takeshi x Unidentified]

* * *

**Something Sexy About the Rain**

| | _**KHR! – TYL! Yamamoto Takeshi**_ | |

It was a remarkably quiet and dreary evening at the Vongola Mansion. The rain continued to steadily fall outside, as it had since early that morning and would continue long into the night.

Being newly recruited to the infamous Famiglia known worldwide, she was still trying to prove her worth to the older, more experienced members; especially the ever scowling silver-haired right-hand.

Although he never seemed to be impressed by anything she did, no matter how difficult or notable.

The Vongola Decimo and his Guardians were young; none of them being much older than her twenty-three years. Some were even younger than her.

It was not at all what she had been expecting. In truth, she really hadn't truly known what to expect from them.

But with such ridiculous fame, she had honestly been expecting, well… _more_; more than her first impression of them at least.

It didn't take her long however to discover that this Famiglia _was not normal_, in the slightest. Even by Mafia standards, they were an odd group.

A soft, weary sigh escaped her and she stretched her arms over her head trying to relax. It did nothing to ease the cramped muscles causing her a good deal of pain in her shoulders.

Rainy days like this, especially during what was supposed to be a beautifully sunlit Italian summer, always made her feel exceptionally lethargic.

She could have happily slept all day, but she didn't want to appear anymore worthless to the Famiglia that had taken her in, than she already did on a daily basis.

To alleviate her tiredness she aimlessly wandered around the vast mansion. It did absolutely _nothing_ for her and might very well have been the cause of her agitated muscles.

She slumped against the nearest big window in the thankfully deserted hallway, her gaze half-lidded and hazy due to pure boredom.

She wasn't sure just how long she stood there, staring out into nothing and not moving. Eventually she even lost all sense of the world around her.

But she sure noticed when a large, cold hand landed on her shoulder.

It was such a surprise that she reacted on instinct and long hours of brutal training alone, instead of common sense.

Her well aimed kick to the side of her attacker's head was effortlessly caught and when her eyes finally focused on her 'attacker' she immediately felt a rush of embarrassment color her cheeks and a deep sense of dread fill her stomach.

She had just nearly assaulted a Vongola Guardian!

_Oh God_, the very thought made her queasy enough to lose her lunch.

She was going to be in so much trouble over this, she just knew it!

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry!" Her eyes were nearly as wide as dinner plates as she stuttered out a rushed, barely intelligible apology, feeling incredibly stupid all the while.

Sparkling caramel eyes watched her reaction in amusement beneath rain soaked black hair. The Rain Guardian had an amused grin quirking at the corner of his lips.

"It's fine. No harm done." He tried to reassure her, but to no avail. She continued to stutter out apologies as if she had actually laid him out flat.

She had come close to be sure. But he was much more experienced in combat than she was and thankfully had much quicker reflexes.

After a moment he tilted his head to the side curiously, well aware of the awkward position he held her in.

His hand was still holding her extended leg firmly by the ankle, but she didn't seem to notice the awkward position in the slightest, as if it was an effortless move for her body to make.

He hadn't noticed before, but… she was really flexible.

His gaze darkened sensually at the discovery. It was certainly an interesting development, but one he would have to investigate further some other time.

She was still new to the family, and he didn't want to come on too strong too soon. He needn't unnecessarily rush things. There would be plenty of time for them to get to know each other better and in a more personal manner later on.

She wasn't leaving the Vongola any time soon.

Tsuna had recruited her himself and after seeing her skills firsthand, Gokudera was begrudgingly impressed as well. All of the Guardians, even those that were harder to please, agreed that she was worth keeping and so she would stay.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to change." He said, giving a bright innocent smile while easing her leg down to its proper, more comfortable position.

Her face flushed a pretty pink again when she noticed her leg had been in his grasp the entire time and that he was literally soaking wet, as if he had been outside in the downpour.

"R-right, I'm s-sorry about b-before." She muttered while nodding and backing away from him slightly, her teeth beginning to worry her bottom lip nervously.

His darkened gaze snapped to watch the action, before he shook himself away from improper thoughts that would lead to inappropriate actions.

"Don't worry about it." He was well aware of the deeper, husky tone his voice had taken on and from the interested yet embarrassed look she gave him, she seemed to be beginning to catch on as well.

That look was bad for his health, he decided, because it was almost inviting him to take action when he knew he should wait. He flashed a wide forced smile, before breezing past her and down the hall to his room, where he would now need a cold shower.

She watched him go with a heavy blush, watching beneath her eyelashes as his muscles moved beneath the drenched blue dress shirt that clung to his beautifully athletic form.

Until that very moment she had never even considered such a thing, but now, she couldn't deny the obvious.

Not when it had been so close and very nearly in her face.

Who would've thought?

There was something sexy about the rain, especially when it was dripping over the Vongola Rain Guardian's smooth tanned skin.


End file.
